Life as a spy
by ryuyasha2
Summary: please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

this chapter is dedicated to my awesome beta and charcter creater, Rayya! shes the best! couldnt have gottent this story up without her!

alosLife as a Spy

"Hey Talik, how close are we?" Ryu asked.  
"We should be able to see Space Mountain anytime now." Talik responded.  
"Space Mountain? SPACE MOUNTAIN!?!?!?" Ryu yelled "I told you to bring the map to the bone eaters well, not the Disneyland map! How the hell are we supposed to find the well with that map!?"  
"Umm, I'm not sure. Maybe we could use this one to find the forest map, which would lead us to the general vicinity of the bone eaters well?" Talik said , a little scared of his brother.  
"You are the laziest person on the face of the earth." Ryu sighed, his anger already gone.  
"Well, you knew how I was before you asked me to get the map, so its your fault, not mine." Talik said smugly.  
"Well, I thought you had changed, what with all the energy you've been putting into trying to seduce Koga, and kill Nikko." Ryu said  
"that's what you get for thinking."  
"asshole."  
"lizard"  
"Fruit"  
"hey, that's gong to far!"  
"shouldn't have called me a lizard. That was a cheap shot at my dragon heritage. When you said that, you dumped the rules.  
"Lets just find the well."  
"and how are we gonna do that?"  
"well listen for Koga. He'll start whining about us being late soon.

Meanwhile...

"Where the hell are Ryu and Talik!? They were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Koga exclaimed angrily.  
"Shut up, wolf! They'll get here when they get here!" Inuyasha shouted back, though he too was wondering what was taking so long. They really should have been there already. Unless, of course, Talik brought the wrong map. Damn American demons. They needed to stop running off by themselves in his time. They always forgot the way back to the well. He sighed. He wished Miroku and Sango where there, so he could send Kirara to find them, but they hadn't been out hunting demons with him in the last 10 or so years, not since they had the twins, Kohaku and Miroku Jr. Then again, things were a lot quieter with out the constant bickering and womanizing. Besides, he had Kagome and there daughter, Kakiye.  
"What's bothering you?" Sesshomaru asked his brother quietly, seeing the thoughtful expression on his brother's face. "Trying to take a shit?"  
"Shut up! I'm just deciding what to do to Talik when he gets here!" Inuyasha yelled, though he wasn't really angry at his brother. Sesshomaru had been hanging around a lot since Naraku's defeat 20 years ago. Sesshomaru claimed it was because he thought his brother couldn't be that weak after destroying Naraku, but Inuyasha had a suspicion that it was because of the hanyou Kagome had befriended in her time, Raven. She was a dog hanyou like him, and through her, he had met Ryu, Talik, and Rayya. Ryu was also a hanyou, but he had no human blood at all. He was half thunder demon (like the thunder brothers) and half dragon. His brother was a full disc demon. Disc demons were human looking, but they could gather up energy in the air to form bladed discs that they could then use to do any number of things. And Rayya was a jaguar demon from England. she was also the queen of England. She wasn't the actual heir, that was her sister caramel, (pronounced car-mel) but she didn't accept the crown when her mother died, and instead fled to Ireland, where she joined some secret program that she never talked about. Rayya was given the crown in her sisters' absence, and had been queen ever since  
"Come up with anything yet???"  
"Shut up Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, turning around to face him, but it wasn't Sesshomaru. It was Nikkoyasha, another demon from Kagome's time. She was a friend of Ryu's and Talik's, from Japan. She was a cat demon, which made her and Sesshomaru hate each other, but she didn't hang around just to antagonize him, that was just a bonus. She really hung around because she was in love with Koga. She stalked him wherever he went, and had tried to rape him on a number of occasions. Only Ayame and Talik, Koga's other stalkers, had prevented her form succeeding and vice versa. She had stopped either of them from getting with Koga. Koga, of course, hated all three of them, as he was still trying to get Kagome to be his mate.  
"Hey Inu! Are either of the other stalkers here?" Nikko asked.  
"Nope. He's all yours." Inu answered cheerily, as he was hoping that one of the stalkers would eventually kill him , or at least lock him away, so that he'd leave him and Kagome alone, and Nikko seemed the most likely to do that  
"Yay!" she shrieked, running towards him "Koga! Time to lose your virginity!"  
"Fuck! Inu, help me!" Koga said, as he tried to fight Nikko off.  
"Only if you agree to stop trying to kidnap my mate!" Inu yelled back between fits of laughter.  
"Never! Kagome's MINE!" he yelled definitely, then he screamed as Nikko was able subdue him and tie him to a tree.  
"Damn it cat! Let me go!"  
"Never! I finally have you right where I want you!  
"Ahhh! Ayame, Talik, help!!!!!!" Koga yelled, seeing that none of his friends were going to help.

Somewhere in the forest...

"Koga needs help!" Talik yelled suddenly, surprising Ryu. They had been wandering aimlessly for an hour, looking for anything that looked familiar.  
"How do you know?" Ryu asked.  
"I set a very small homing disc on him, and one on Nikko. They are now in the same place, which is big trouble!" Talik explained as he turned left and started running towards Koga.  
"Why didn't you track them earlier! We could have already reached the well!" Ryu yelled after Talik as he removed his jacket and shirt. He stuffed them in his backpack and then he spread the wings that were the gift of his dragon blood. After flapping a few times to stretch them, he climbed a nearby tree and then jumped off, catching the wind and propelling him in the direction of the well. He would have done this to find the well, but he actually couldn't fly too far because his body wasn't really built for flight. He could fly farther using an amulet he had stolen from a hanyou in the feudal era that strengthened, depending on which one he wanted, either his dragon or demon blood, causing him to, like Inu when he's in danger, turn into the full forms, though the amulet also allowed his body to change, so he kept control. but the amulet took a long time to charge after each use, and he didn't know when he might need it, so he saved it for life threatening situations only. He quickly caught up to and passed Talik, who was now riding on a disc in the air, level with Ryu.  
They quickly arrived, and to Talik's dismay Nikko was stripping Koga slowly, while Inu and Sesshomaru where playing Texas hold 'em.  
"Koga! I'll save you!" Talik yelled as he sent a flurry of small, sharp discs at Nikko, cutting up her back, though the cuts weren't very deep and only made her angry. She quickly turned around and jumped at Talik, trying to gouge out his eyes with her claws. but a lightning bolt hit her in mid air and knocked her into a tree. Second bolt also knocked Talik into the same tree.  
"Calm down, both of you! were on the same side! you can fight over Koga after the W.M.E.S. mission! God almighty, you guys are stupid! Fighting each other, knowing that were probably going into a hostile situation! Is this how you governments trained you!?!? Talik, I know that the Australian secret service has higher standards, as does Italy's! Now behave yourselves!" yelled Ryu angrily.  
"Yes Ryu" they both said, though everyone knew they didn't mean it.  
"Now, where's Kya and Tori?" Ryu asked as he looked around for the missing people.  
"They left before we got here to go to the movies with Kagome and Kakiye." Inu responded.  
"Kagome told me." Inu finished.  
"Well, we better get to the air port, our plane leaves soon." Ryu said matter-of-factly.  
"No way, were getting something to eat first, cause I cant stand plane food." Koga said defiantly  
"Well go through the Wacdonald's drive through on the way, okay?" Ryu stated.  
"Fine, as long as I don't have to eat plane food." Koga said happily.  
"You do realize were going first class though?" Sesshomaru asked Koga.  
"First class? As in, comfortable seats? And steak? And an in flight movie? And, most importantly, wine?"  
"Yes, Koga, that first class." Ryu told him, the he muttered under his breath: "alkie"  
"Well, lets get to that plane!" Koga yelled happily as he ran to the well.  
"Yay, first class! that means a big bathroom for me and Koga to make out in!" Ayame said happily.  
"Yeah right! That's for me and Koga" Talik responded.  
"I said stop fighting!" Ryu roared at them angrily, then jumped down the well. The others followed sheepishly. When they arrived in Kagome's time, they immediately realized something was amiss. The air was thick with smoke, and they could hear the crackle and popping of a fire in the distance, as well as sirens. They quickly ran outside, and were dismayed to see a group of demons throwing balls of flame at Kagome's house and the surrounding forest. Quickly, Ryu did a quick count of the flame demons. 10. Good odds. They could take ten fire demons easily. And the he saw something that changed the odds. They had shards embedded in there bodies. Shikon jewel shards.  
"Inuyasha! They have jewel shards in there bodies!" Ryu yelled.  
"Impossible! The jewel is whole!" Inu responded  
"Not anymore." A woman's voice said from behind them. They turned to see Kagura walking out of the forest.  
"Kagura! I should have known! You're the only Naraku incarnation left that still tries to get the jewel!" Inu said  
"Yes, I have attempted to steal the jewel before, but this time, I'm not doing it for me." she said back  
"Then who are you stealing it for" Ayame asked curiously.  
"For my new mistresses, the V.O.W.!" Kagura said, and then laughed maniacally. "They shall purge the world of you useless humans, hanyous, and human lovers, and bring about an age of demonic rule!"  
"Never! I'll stop you! Adamant barrage!" Inuyasha yelled, drawing Tetsaiga and swinging at Kagura, but Kagura simply flew up above the diamond shards and sent the dance of dragons at them. When the tornados dissipated, she was gone, leavening the fire demons in her wake to wreak havoc. Inuyasha disposed of them quickly with the Tetsaiga, and the group split up the shards they had recovered from the bodies. Ryu got one, which he put into his mouth to amplify his flame; Nikko got two, one for each hand, as did Talik. Koga also got two, for his legs. Ayame got one for her one of her hands. They saved one for Kya, and one for Tori, whom they were meeting at the airport. They got to the airport and on the plane without a problem, and had only one small mishap on the plane, a fight between the three stalkers over who got to sit next to Koga. This resulted in the three of them being bumped to coach. They arrived safely, and they got all of there bags back in one piece. Then they looked for Raven, who was to pick them up.  
"Ryu! Over here!" A young woman dressed in baggy, dark clothes and wearing a collar called.  
"Hey raven!" he said walking the group over.  
"So, how about a hug?" she asked innocently.  
"Yeah right! And let you steal my wallet? No way. I've got hundreds of dollars in there, and I'm not losing it to you." Ryu said sternly.  
"Wh-why do you have to be so me-mean Ryu? I just wanted to give my oldest friend a hug, and you accuse me of having an ulterior motive! I hate you!" she sobbed.  
Ryu sighed, and put his arms around raven, thinking she was telling the truth. Quickly, Raven hugged Ryu back, and in the process stole, not Ryu's money, but his no limit credit card. Then she released him, she led them to a stretch limo, where three more W.M.E.S members were waiting. These three were Dragona, Ryu's older sister who didn't think her brother was cut out for leadership, and was constantly trying to undermine his authority. She also hated Kya, another dragon and member of the group because she wasn't a real dragon, but one created through a series of experiments on lizards, and was left for dead in the Antarctic. She grew strong there and became leader of the penguins, who were now a coherent fighting force that was slowly taking control of the poles. Nortra, a mysterious spider demon who never talked to anyone but Caramel, and Caramel herself. Everyone then got in the car except Tori, who was trying hard not to fly away, as she was a bird demon, that was basically all that was known about her, except, of course, that she was a worse pervert than Miroku. Mastering her instincts, she got in the limo, and the driver took off. They quickly arrived at a sprawling mansion that had everything an eccentric demon queen could want, complete with zoo, though Ryu, if no one else, was able to see that it was empty, and had a worried thought as to why. The driver dropped them off at the front door, then drove around back to park. Raven quickly opened the door and stepped inside, and immediately screamed in anger. Sure enough, Ryu had thought right, Rayyasha had released her zoo into the house, and was riding around on a giraffe. Seeing that she had been caught and was probably in trouble with Raven, she aimed the giraffe at the open back door and sent it galloping towards it, but she forgot to duck her head, and fell off the giraffe as it ducked and went through the door. She recovered quickly, and laughing, went through a door marked secret escape route After running around a winding corridor, she reached the end, and to her dismay, saw her herself face-to-face with Raven. Slamming the door, she ran back to the other end, and was again blocked by Raven. Rayya then decided resistance was futile, and gave herself up. Then, seeing her guests, she called in her servants and had them lock up the animals. brushing off the dust that was clinging to her clothes, Rayya walked over to her friends and greeted them, then brought them into the dining room, where she had had her chefs lay out a feast with everything from BBQ ribs to escargot. After eating, the group split up to choose rooms and simply look around. The only ones who stayed at the table were Rayya, Raven and Ryu, who were catching up with each other, as they hadn't been together in four years, when Rayya inherited the crown and bought Raven from the US government (she was the most notorious pickpocket in American history, and they were only too happy to get rid of her) as her slave/financial advisor/stuff getter. Also, raven kept Rayya from being kicked out of her own country. Ryu hadn't been able to keep in contact much, as he was very busy (CIA and all) and he was genuinely interested in Rayya's antics over the years. All of a sudden, a man rushed in the room and bowed to Rayya.  
"My queen, I found the rat that has been leaking info to the demons." The guard said.  
"Show him!" she barked  
"Yes, my queen" he responded, and then he reached intro his pocket and pulled out a rat.  
"Damn rats! Teach em to talk and they tell the world!" Rayya said, exasperated  
"You taught rats to talk!?" Ryu said, very surprised.  
"Yep! it was easy! I just rearranged the thought processor part of the brain, and stimulated the speech part with electrodes..." Rayya continued to ramble on, but Ryu and Raven had stopped listening. Instead, they were still talking to each other  
"I still don't understand how she's able to do things like this." Ryu whispered  
"I tried to get her brain scanned once, but Elizabeth and Kome stopped us." Raven whispered back  
"Elizabeth and Kome, who're they?"  
"Kome is the ambassador, and Elizabeth is Rayya alter ego that only comes out when she drinks sherry."  
"Seriously, who's Elizabeth?"  
"I told you already."  
"Your lying. That's just too weird to be true."  
"Yeah? Well, Rayya herself is to weird to be true. I mean, she can't count past ten, yet she teaches rats to talk! Everything about her is weird and contradictory. So why can't she have an evil alter ego that runs the country?"  
"You make a good point."  
"Well, I have to go. I've got paper work for to do for Rayya."  
"Ok. hey, if you see Koga, tell him I want to talk to him."  
"No drinking."  
"Its not about drinking."  
"Ok." raven said, distrustfully "but if I smell any alcohol, I'm going to kill you."  
"Don't worry. Would I lie to you?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh. You know that I'd lie to you. Ah well. Bye Raven!" he said, taking off at a run before she could stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

Life as a spy, chapter two: interlude 1/3  
These interludes will help me help you get to know the new characters, and show how the old ones have changed. This one is admittedly short, but the others will be longer..

"Koga! Koga, where the hell are you!?" Ryu yelled. He needed to talk to the wolf about the alcohol he had brought with him. They would be leaving for headquarters soon, and he wasn't going to let him bring the drinks. It would cause too many problems while they planned how to accomplish the mission.

"Damn it Koga, if I find out your ignoring me, I'll smash all your booze!" he roared, small jets of flame leaving his mouth as he grew angrier. Just where the hell was that wolf?!

Koga hid in the attic, his alcohol bag under his arm. Nikko had been following him, and he had only barely escaped. He could hear Ryu calling for him, but was too scared to try and follow his voice to safety. Sighing, he looked around the small room. It was full of old boxes and such, and plenty of placed to hide booze. It was the perfect room for him. 

Grinning, he started to rearrange the boxes and such, making his new room over to his liking. He was nearly finished when a hand touched him roughly on the shoulder. Turning swiftly, he saw Nortra, the spider demon, hanging from the ceiling, her eyes heavy with sleep. Realizing this must be her room, he swallowed in fear. 

Nortra had a fondness for blood, whips, and chains. She had owned a very…unique bar in Italy before joining the W.M.E.S. Fear in his eyes and his tail tucked between his legs, Koga whimpered and retreated. Nortra had bested him in training many times, and he knew he was no match for her.

But she didn't attack him. Instead, she hooked an arm, which at this point resembled spider legs, under his bag of alcohol, and drew it up into her web. She grinned evilly at him, and then hissed loudly at him the words "Get out of my room." Koga quickly turned and fled, Nikko entirely forgotten. He searched for Ryu, he now needed some money.

While Koga was being wordlessly threatened by Nortra, Raven and Rayya were talking in the queen's bedroom. Or rather, Rayya was talking while Raven did her best to ignore her. Suddenly, Rayya said something so extraordinary, that Raven stopped her work and stared in surprise. 

"What?" she said, puzzled by what she had thought she had heard. There was no way she had heard right…

"This isn't my hand." Rayya repeated. Groaning, Raven admitted she had heard right.

"What do ya mean, that isn't your hand?" Raven said. Rayya was crazy, but she had never said anything like this. Maybe rat experimentation was messing with her head even more than it had already been messed up.

"I mean, this isn't my hand. It is someone else's hand." Rayya said, as if Raven were an idiot. As she said this, she studied her "new" hand from every angle, a thoughtful expression on her face. It was as if she were trying to decide something.

"Rayya, that is you hand. The same hand you have had for years" Raven said tiredly. She wasn't in the mood for Rayya's antics today; she had a lot of work to finish. Running a kingdom for her friend was hard.

"THIS ISN'T MY HAND!!" Rayya yelled, losing her patience with her cynical friend. She never believed anything she said. Though, in Ravens defense, a lot of what Rayya said was utter crap.

Deciding that confrontation wasn't a good idea, Raven sighed and shook her head, irritated. "Fine. It isn't your hand then." She said, returning to her desk and mountain of papers. She quickly lost herself in the work, nearly forgetting about what Rayya had said, until Rayya spoke again.

"Raven, I need a jewel for my new hand." She said as she continued to admire her appendage.

"Well, go get one! You own tons!" Raven snapped. God, why had she been cursed to be Rayya's slave! It was all that damn dragon Ryu's fault!

"I don't want one of mine." She responded through gritted teeth, as if Raven should have already known that. "I want the pink panther." Rayya continued her voice still  
full of anger at her friend's ignorance.

"No." Raven said immediately. "No way. I may be a thief, but I am not that good." she said, her voice full of conviction. There was nothing Rayya could do to make her steal the pink panther diamond.

Rayya pouted as she thought about this. She knew her friend pretty well, so it didn't take her long to realize what she had to do. Reaching to a portrait of her above her canopy bed, she made it swing forward, reveling a wall safe. Quickly disengaging the lock, she removed a huge wad of bills, enough to fill three entire suitcases.

"Ten million dollars." She said smugly. "That should turn some heads and let you get the diamond. Oh, and you may keep the left over money." She said winking playfully at her friend, knowing that she would now acquire the jewel no matter what. Raven was a sucker for cold hard cash.


End file.
